a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging device of a handle for a modularized casing, and more particularly to an engaging device which is installed at a front end of a handle, which can be rapidly engaged into/released from a positioning hole of a modularized casing, and which enables most of a volume of the handle to be abutted on a surface of the modularized casing, such that the handle can be firmly locked to the modularized casing without being loosened and dislocated, and the engaging device can be rapidly removed from the positioning hole without exposing most of the volume of handle out of the modularized casing.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a casing of an industrial computer or an ordinary computer is provided with all kinds of expansion slots of various sizes for providing an insertion of all kinds of rectangular modularized casings of various sizes. A variety of handles is installed at an exterior of the modularized casing, which is provided with the following drawbacks under a long term of usage: the handle is not provided with an effective engaging structure to be locked to the modularized casing, and the handle is protruded out of the modularized casing, such that a clothes or body of an operator is very easy to get in touch with the handle, which will enable the handle to be abnormally subjected to an external force, thereby enabling the modularized casing to be subjected to an force and thus to be dislocated.